His Wife
by TheDarkUnknown
Summary: He didn't usually have time to just truly observe his wife. And now that he had time, he sat there and did just that. (A little Hamliza fluff. Oneshot.)


It was one of those few and rare days when Alexander Hamilton _did_ take a break. However, it was quite evident that his wife was the reason for this day off for the man, and one could easily see that although Alexander was enjoying some time with his family, he'd dash off to finish his work if given the chance.

It was a beautiful, sunny day, and the young couple were out in the countryside, enjoying a small picnic with their five-year-old son, Philip. Alexander leaned against a tree, munching quietly on his sandwich as he watched Eliza take their son by the hand and lead him to the middle of the park. He watched as Eliza knelt in front of the young boy and give Philip a small kite. Their son took the kite in his toddler hands, then looked up in fascination at his mother's face. Alexander had to smile as he watched Eliza unroll the kite string and explain to Philip how to play with the new toy. Philip was a smart child, and not long after Eliza's simple explanation, he was jumping up and down with excitement and was badgering his mother in taking the kite for a flight. Alexander watched as Eliza smiled at their son and tuck a stray strand of hair behind her ear.

Alexander was aware of Eliza's beauty, and he was also aware of the privilege of seeing that face every day and every night. However, since he was a busy man, he didn't usually have time to just truly observe his wife. And now that he had time, he sat there and did just that.

"Alexander, come play with us!" Eliza yelled with her cheerful voice, the adorable clef of her chin and her dimples showing.

"No, thanks, dear," Alexander called back. "I just ate. I'll join you in a few."

Eliza gave him a thumbs up, then she turned to Philip once more.

Alexander knew that Eliza was very popular in New York, especially with men. She was a Schuyler sister after all, and Alexander knew that the three sisters were considered as heartthrobs of the city. He was indeed very lucky to have her as his wife. She wasn't just beautiful outside, but inside as well. Everyone knew of her kind and gentle heart, but not many know just how kind she can really be. Not many people knew that she was a very smart woman, and she was very resourceful. She wasn't fussy, despite being born in the upper class. Not many people knew that she liked her tea with three teaspoons of sugar; that she loved playing the piano, sometimes just making up melodies on the spot; that she had a very soft spot for children; that she loved soaking her feet in warm water; that she loved to stand in the garden and just admire nature; that she…

Well, there were many things about Elizabeth Schuyler-Hamilton that the world does not know, and Alexander felt really blessed to know about these things.

He loved the way her eyes sparkled in the light, especially when she was happy.

He loved her wit and spunk, and he loved that although she had a way with words, she also had a way of manipulating and controlling silence.

He loved how there was always a stray strand of hair that blew into her face, and he loved the way she would tuck that strand delicately behind her ear.

He loved how she walked and kept her head high with such a refined grace that would shame even the most graceful of swans.

He loved how she was so supportive of his work, but also how she would badger him into taking breaks.

He loved how she took care of him and their son.

He loved watching her look at Philip.

He loved the smell of her hair.

He loved the sound of her voice, how it sounded so strict, yet also compassionate and gentle at the same time.

He loved how she would give her opinions in his work.

He loved how she held her teacup with her left hand, her little finger delicately stretched out, not touching the porcelain.

He loved how she hummed to herself when she cooked.

He loved how she shook her hands when she was nervous.

He loved how she would hold him when thunderstorms scared him.

And most importantly, he loved the fact that she was his wife.

He stood up from the picnic blanket, and after dusting his trousers, he made his way to his wife and his son. They were laughing, and Eliza was carrying Philip on her shoulders as the young boy held onto the kite string. When he approached them, his wife looked at him, her eyes sparkling with laughter and joy.

Alexander took Philip from her shoulders and set the boy on his own. With his left arm supporting Philip, he pulled Eliza closer to him, and he embraced her with his right arm. He set his chin on her shoulder, and she leaned against him, a soft sigh escaping her beautiful lips.

"Told you it was worth it," Eliza said, a smile gracing her face.

"Which one? Me getting up to play with you, or me finally taking a break?" he asked.

Eliza turned around to face him, and after a quick peck on the lips, said, "Both."

Alexander rested his forehead against hers, and whispered, "Best of wives and best of women."

Eliza only smiled, showing off her dimples and the clef on her chin once more.


End file.
